Chase not the Sprite but Love
by Mint Pockii
Summary: Finn goes on a journey but someone needs to help the new farmer. So the Goddess sees Chase and turns him into a Harvest Sprite! And his involuntary changes back to his human self spell trouble. Poor Chase. He was in the wrong place in the wrong time.


**Hey there, everyone! This is one of my first fanfics and I have never actually written a story for Harvest Moon before. Initially, I had intended to write a different story for the HM category but this random idea popped into my mind.**

**I'm not sure if this plot's ever been done before but any resemblances to other fanfics is purely coincidental. I mean, this story might not even progress that far because it was such a random idea. Still, I couldn't resist writing the first chapter so I guess I'll see where this will go. **

**Also, there are some discrepancies between the story and the actual gameplay but please disregard them for the sake of the story's plotline!**

**Well, without further ado, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and of course, I do not own Harvest Moon or any characters affiliated with it. **

.1.1.1.

**Chase not the Sprite but Love**

The sun was already setting, painting the normally overstretching blue canvas of the sky in strokes of warm oranges, handsome gold, and deep reds and violets. The sweet smell of a cooling summer swirled about and placed the inhabitants of Castanet Island in a reposeful mood save for a few exceptions (such as a certain blue-haired carpenter many people knew who could never be calmed, even during the most peaceful of times). In fact, though the island was still struggling to recover from an unusually long bout of stagnant prosperity (or lackthereof), it was during times like these that the inhabitants felt a twinge of hope or peace.

"GYAH!"

Or some of them, anyways.

A peculiar sight it was for anyone who could see it, a miniature figure was flittering about frantically as though in distress. With terribly upset eyes, the small creature, in his orangey attire, was experiencing quite the predicament. "I'll never become a full-fledged Harvest Sprite at this rate!" despaired poor Finn as he glanced around, surveying the island that was slowly but surely crumbling apart. It was a depressing thought and sight, really!

Of course, he was told by the Harvest Goddess that she has chosen someone to help, a soon-to-be-farmer that would be arriving in spring. He was supposed to act as the person's guardian or at least be the sprite with some useful pointers and daily reminders about saving the island being the main goal. That was his duty: to watch over this person and make sure he or she restores this island to its former prosperous glory.

Yet spring came and went and that person never arrived.

It was already near the end of summer and there were no signs of this farmer that was supposed to take over that patch of abandoned farmland. The little sprite revisited the Harvest Goddess, who figured if not this spring then maybe the next spring season would bring this person here. Finn wasn't sure if he could wait that long. Things were drastically falling apart upon closer inspection and he could tell that the Goddess was growing weaker with every passing season like the Harvest Sprites guarding their respective bells.

Yet there was nothing Finn, a Harvest-Sprite-in-training for lack of a better word, could do.

The thought depressed him and after a recent conversation with the Goddess that ended rather badly, Finn felt as though his confidence and nerves were shot.

"That's it!" exclaimed the sprite suddenly, jumping up and down rather wildly. "I need to take a break...leave this island for a short while. Maybe I can travel about and learn a thing or two to help the Harvest Goddess." The plan quickly came together in his mind. He would leave Castanet, going off wherever it was that sprites go to when they sought a reprieve and much-needed inspiration, and return right before the spring season to help the farmer.

"Even better...I'll try to find someone who can help right away! If not, there's still that farmer coming in spring!" He was going to do everything it takes to help the Goddess.

With that in mind, little Finn hurried off to set his plan in motion.

.1.1.1.

A day or two later, the great Harvest Goddess was up in arms about an unexpected situation. It appeared that the farmer who was supposed to arrive _next _spring was actually arriving in a few days! Of course, it was all in very bad timing. Finn had disappeared without a word and the Goddess was devastatingly worried for the little sprite. She could not reach him as he was now rather far away (just where, she wasn't quite sure but apparently this was a journey Finn had wanted to take all on his own).

At the same time, she knew that the farmer was going to need someone to guide her, tell her things about Castanet that the islanders themselves did not necessarily know about in detail...such as the existence of the Harvest Sprites and just how important reviving the Goddess Tree really was.

The Goddess was weak now and could not bring herself to guide the farmer every step of the way...and there were no other sprites whom she could entrust the task to. The other sprites were weakened already, holding onto their duty towards the bells for dear life.

But still...something had to be done.

Her eyes widened.

Then an idea, so completely unheard of, began to formulate in the divine figure's mind. It would probably be against the "rules," whatever they may be, but surely the Harvest King would understand. Actually...since he couldn't be summon and all, it probably wouldn't matter what the Goddess decided to do in interests of saving the island and the divine tree.

The plan, of course, was extremely absurd but given the circumstances, the Goddess had little choice. There was a chance it could fail, anyways, and would require probably every ounce of power she had left. Nevertheless, it was all for a good cause. Just temporary until Finn returned or the tree was saved-whichever came first.

"Now...I just need to find _who._"

.1.1.1.

As per usual, it had been another slow, annoyingly unproductive day and for Chase, unproductive was a bad taboo word. Of course, lately, that's what it's been like everyday on Castanet. Everything, from tourism to cooking, had suffered greatly. For some weird reason, fires were relatively weak around these parts (was it from climate change? No...most cooking was done indoors, that'd just be odd). For Chase and the other inhabitants on the island who loved to cook, this was a growing travesty.

Therefore, he spent most of his days at home, experimenting and honing his cooking skills. He made use of whatever ingredients he could get his hands on and made a variety of dishes based off what he'd learn from Yolanda or, when he felt especially daring, constructed an original dish of his own. However, since he was without an active job (Brass Bar wasn't serving food at the moment due to obvious reasons) and the crops on the island have been less than decent, most of his dishes were never up to par due to a lack of worthy, let alone edible, ingredients.

He was always especially in a foul mood if a dish he was normally able to whip up with his eyes closed turned out barely passable nowadays.

After chalking up his latest dish as something comparable to foods found in cheap fast-food joints, Chase naturally became frustrated and decided to take a long walk for no particular reason in mind. He was growing unhappy about the state of his culinary skills and at this rate, he wasn't sure what was left for him at Castanet.

As he reflected on some thoughts about his future, which grew increasingly morbid, Chase wandered off into the Garmon Mine district after passing through the Clarinet district. He vaguely noted how worn-down the farmland appeared but this barely fazed him. After all, what did it matter? The state of this place was of no concern to him.

Chase continued his walk, passing the few existing shops within the vicinity, and eventually came upon a pathway. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was about late afternoon so going up here wouldn't be too unwise of a decision. Though it was unlikely he'd find anything interesting or useful, Chase figured he could venture up the mountain. This act alone was certainly more adventurous than anything the chef normally took part in. _Well...I don't see any harm in doing so,_ thought Chase boredly.

However, after a few paces here and there, it turns out there _would _be a price for Chase's highly atypical decision.

At first, he didn't really notice anything, but then he registered the sound of growling...and _was that screeching_?

Spinning around really fast, Chase paled upon finding himself face to face with an angry crowd of wild animals. There was a bear, who was credited with the loudest of the growling, a rabbit, a squirrel...and even a monkey, who was responsible for the horrid screeching!

Eyes widening, Chase barely exclaimed, "Oh sh-" before the animals were chasing him!

Without further ado, the poor chef turned around and ran up the path, hoping that his life, as unsatisfactory as it was, would not end here in the hands of some very pissed-off animals.

Completely unsure of where he was going, with the only thing on mind was to GET AWAY, Chase continued running frantically as he could hear the animals gaining on him. He could barely keep a hold on his hairpins at the rate he was going! Breathing heavily, the blonde-haired chef glanced behind him and almost lost hold of his wildly beating heart upon seeing the bear not too far away from him.

_SHIT!_

He turned back around quickly, still running.

_BAM! Thud._

"Ergh...," mumbled Chase, sprawled on the ground. He had run headlong into a giant tree with an almighty smack. The normally unperturbed, collected chef looked rather comical with his face imprinted with the pattern of the bark as he rested on his back. He groaned again in pain, dimly aware that he was a goner.

In fact, the chef was a tad bit delirious thanks to both his pain and fear that he didn't even notice a strange presence looming near him. All he registered, vaguely, was a soothing voice...the fading noises of growls and screeches ceasing to exist...some movement. Everything was becoming a quick blur as Chase laid there, on the ground, with his eyes clenched shut as he battled to stay conscious.

"_I'm sorry..._."

He wanted to ask why this person was apologizing instead of helping him up but was unable to muster up the strength to do so. Struggling to open his eyes with difficulty, Chase registered the outline of a figure looming over him. There was a sudden bright bluish-green glow, deep and warm, that bathed over him. For some odd reason, that light comforted the chef who recently felt as though his culinary dreams had been dashed, leaving him without a future. How silly.

His eyes drifted shut.

.1.1.1.

When Chase came to, the young man didn't realize something was a off right away.

Sitting up, he rubbed his face, hoping there were no lasting damages to his head-on collision with the tree. Then, he suddenly remembered the wild animals. "Agh!" Jumping up quickly, Chase looked around carefully, keeping an eye out for those rapid, insane animals. _Crazy nutters_!

Chase paused.

Something wasn't right about this picture...

Blinking slowly, Chase soon realized that the scenery around him looked as though he was viewing it from a higher point of view...had he grown taller? He then heard a quiet, odd fluttering sound. Kind of like...flapping wings, maybe. He looked around, wondering where that sound was coming from and why it appeared to be so close by him. Chase glanced down. His eyes widened.

"_What?"_

He was...he was..._hovering_ above the ground! Literally floating...as if he was flying!

Panicking, Chase glanced around frantically, zipping here and there as though trying to make sense of this...well, frankly, this nonsensical situation!

_Had I hit my head too hard?_

"What is going on here!" he exclaimed before slapping his hands over his mouth. His voice...it was high-pitched! Removing his hands shakingly from his mouth, Chase glanced down at them and almost lost conscious again from the sight alone. They were tiny little things, black like he was wearing ebony-colored long-sleeved gloves. He was definitely losing it...without a doubt!

Once again, the poor chef didn't know what to think and began flying about, wondering how he was going to wake up from this freaky dream of his.

As he flew, yes how odd that sounded, in a panicked haze, Chase realized he was in some area with a couple of marble ruins, a pathway of stone surrounded by crystal clear water on either side, and on the other side there appeared to be a rather sad-looking tree sitting on a small peninsula-like ground, a pond encircling it from three sides. Chase glanced down into the water.

_What the f..._

No longer was he his normal lean self, blonde hair adorned with pins and dark hyacinth eyes, and dressed in his usual outfit and an apron.

No, instead, Chase was an eight-inch (if even!) weird-looking creature with tiny, round speck for eyes, a head of flat, shapeless strawberry blonde hair, and garbed in a ridiculous orange outfit that came complete with a hat and a little white pom-pom at the tip! There was a pair of white wings behind him, almost like a fly's but bigger (but not by much) and cleaner. That explained the strange fluttering noises.

"M-My...e-ears," he spluttered, fingering what used to be average human ears that were now pointy and elf-like. "_What the hell is going on here? _What am I supposed to be? A flying gnome?" It's official. Chase, the sarcastic and talented chef, had lost his cool. Now he was Chase, the hysterical gnome...or deformed elf.

A familiar soothing, gentle voice answered his question.

"Actually, Chase, you are now a Harvest Sprite."

He turned around, reluctant to see what he was going to find. Upon seeing a beautiful woman with long aquamarine hair with tinges of jade green dressed in pale blue robes and a glistening silver diadem on her head, Chase was ready to check himself into the loony bin.

Because, honestly, this was just too much for him to handle.

.1.1.1.

**Though I'm sure in all reality, Finn would probably never leave the Goddess or Castanet under any circumstances, I had to make him do it for the sake of the plot so sorry for that, ehehe. I tried to make it believable as possible (though it appears to be a fail).**

**Next chapter I will definitely have the Goddess explain Chase's predicament and mission as well as the repercussions she's going to face for using her already weakening powers to transform the poor chef. Furthermore, Molly will make her first appearance (as well as a few other characters)! x)**

**Anyways, though this story's not exactly great, please review and leave a thought or two! **

**Thanks for reading :)**

**- Mint Pockii**


End file.
